Last Laugh
by Supergirl1233
Summary: Jason and Danniella were the definition of love. They were best friends and they loved eachother. (Fem!Robin, Reverse BatFamily) R&R if you like it and I get more feedback I will publish more of the story. [Rating changed to M for freedom]
1. Jokes to die for

The Death

 _Bang!_ The crowbar hit her face.

"Which hurts more? This or that? Front or back?" He says in a minical voice.

The blood spilled onto the floor, mixing with the gasoline that was spilled around of the sprawled body. The girl was blue, purple, and red, unrecognizable.

"ANSWER ME! You can't spoil the fun by being dead...At least not yet." He screamed in frustration.

The girl coughed up blood. Her chest stopped heaving, and she died.

Looking

"WHERE IS SHE?" Jason yelled, tears coming down his cheeks. He came storming into the cave. He had received a text from Bruce.

"Jason, Jason I am so sorry." Bruce said, he had never acknowledged Danniella and his relationship until then.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked before he saw the body of his love.

He sunk to his knees, hugging himself. He rocked himself back and forth.

Terry, Damian, and Tim came running in. They took in the scene in front of them.

Jason on the floor and their little sister dead on the table. She was broken and bloody.

"No, No!" Jason sobbed into her shoulders, suddenly he went stiff.

"You!," Jason turned on Bruce,"This was all you. Sending her into the field knowing full well the danger that she would face. You are a murderer, You killed the love of my life and all the goodness in the world."


	2. Caught With Hands Down

_Adoption Day_

" _Boys! Danniella is here come and greet her." Bruce yelled up the grand staircase. Danniella stood behind him, holding his hand in her own tiny one._

 _Her crystal blue eyes were full of wonder and amazement. Before she could live with them she had to stay with the commissioner. She met Barbara Gordon, an 18 year old girl that taught her martial arts and self defence. ._

 _Than she met Mr. Wayne, he was nice to her and visited everyday. She liked him because he treated her like his own kid. The months stretched on and she slowly met Terry, Damian, Tim, and Jason._

 _She loved spending time with Jason, she thought he was funny and strong. He was only a year older than her and would play hide and seek with her._

 _Than told her one day that she was being adopted by him and was going to live with him at his mansion._

 _That led to this moment and the best day of her little life._

Age 15, 4 months

The couch was pressed against my back as I made out with my boyfriend. Correction, secret boyfriend. Before you jump on my ass, we are not even technically related. He just lives with my father. The media thinks that he is just a close family friend or something. I stopped reading tabloid headlines one month after I was adopted.

I moaned into his mouth and ran my hands through his hair. He ran his hands down my sides and slightly lifted my shirt as I undid his belt buckle.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Terry, Damian, and Tim.

Jason and I sprung apart. I pulled down my shirt and he buckled his belt. I felt my face heat up.

"I swear it is not what you think." I said standing up from the couch.

"Well, actually it is exactly what you think. We were cleaning food and helping each other get ready for baths." Jason said, that was all it took for the three boys to tackle the boy to the ground.

"Enough! Boys, I swear I will tell Dad about all the shit you have all done if you spill this and don't stop beating my boyfriend!" I screamed.

They stopped, reluctantly, knowing that I had all kinds of dirt on them. I huffed and helped Jason up before walking away.

Once we were a ways away I pressed him against the wall.

"Where were we again?"

{A/N: Sorry for not updating as soon as possible, but I can't promise long chapters and quick updates. I have a life outside of this that usually interferes with this. I will try to update everytime I get a review though, because that is the motivation I need.}

Thanks to Guest, Guest, and dswim543 for reviewing. And thank you to WereWolfVixen, Roselee1910, Persassy1993, and Sakura022496 for following and favoriting the story


	3. Confessions

_Uncle Lex_

 _Dani crept down the dark cobblestone hallway, creeping ever closer to the light at the end of the hall._

" _Clark, for the last time, Daniella is my daughter not some bait you can use to lure out Lex." Dani listened Bruce tell the tall figure in the shadows._

" _He is her uncle, he loved her so much that he left her at Gordon's house so she wouldn't be involved in his criminal life." The shadowed man, Clark, said._

" _The decision is final, my daughter is prop in your ongoing war against Lex. If you so much as breathe on a single hair on her little head you will regret the day you were born." Bruce said in his mean voice that he used when any of the kids did anything wrong._

" _Fine, you have my word. I will not use Daniella as bait."_

Age 15, 3 days

I sat on my bed as I scrolled through the tabloid headlines, I try not to but it is hard not to. They were saying that I was secretly dating some tv personality and was having his baby. All because I hadn't posted on social media in a week.

"Happy Birthday!" Came Jason's voice startling me enough to flip around and barely stopping myself from punching his beautiful face.

"Jason what the fuck! You know that you can't sneak up on me like that" I said laughing and smacking him playfully.

"Do you want to see what I got you? I think you will like it." He handed me the small wrapped gift.

I torn into it finding a small white box. I opened the box to find a small piece of paper that had three words on it.

I Love You.

"Jay?"

"Yes"

"Do you mean it?"

He answered my question by pulling me into his arms and kissing me. His lips were chapped and rough as his hand tangled into my hair. We broke apart for air.

"I love you too Jay." I whispered before kissing him again.

His hands moved down from my hair down my back. He scooped me and pushed me against the wall. His hands cupping my ass as my hands ran down his chest and under his shirt. He shuddered at the touch of my hands to his bare chest.

I was just about to pull off his shirt before are communicators went off. We quickly pulled apart as we looked at the message.

Toy Man was terrorizing the streets of Gotham, I looked at Jason, giving him a quick peck before rushing to the batcave to get dressed in my uniform.

 **[A/N: So sorry for putting this on hiatus but I couldn't figure out what to do with Dani and Jay. I started school when I started publishing and it was really stressful. So I had to tackle grades before I could start on this again. Remember Review and keep an eye out for new updates. And sorry for all the cringeness, but the more I write the more I will get better so :) ]**

 **Also Your welcome for the mini lemon :)**


End file.
